pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style)
ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Shiro Babytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kiraritchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Kiwitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Quick Thinking *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson 0da13cb13f5a34971f53191a8ad4137d.jpg|Ord as Bing Bong Category:ChampBearandBrightHeartRaccoonSeamoreRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG